1. Field
This application relates to exercise machines and more particularly to the type of exercise machines which are used to perform cross country skiing type exercises.
2. State of the Art
Cross country skiing exercise machines typically involve two spaced-apart tracks with two ski pedals positioned thereon. The pedals are typically, but not necessarily secured to each other to reciprocate relative to each other. That is, as one pedal moves forward on its track, the pedal on the adjacent track moves rearwardly. Some cross country ski exercise machines also include levers which are operable by the user in a to-and-fro or forward and rearward direction to simulate the use of ski poles in association with actual cross country skiing. The levers are typically positioned for operation by each hand of the user standing on the ski pedals. In some configurations, cross country skiing machines include cables interconnected between the ski pedal and the corresponding lever to provide for coordinated movement between the pedal and the lever.
Cross country ski exercise machines are also known to have an upright member extending from the forward end of the machine rearwardly to a height proximate an adult user's abdomen with an extension member extending away therefrom about which interconnecting cables between the respective pedals and lever arms are trained. Such machines are difficult to store because the upright main member and the extension member of existing or known machines interferes with easy storage or compact storage absent substantial disassembly. Further, such machines may require substantial assembly when purchased.
In addition, some cross country ski exercise machines have structure to resist movement of the ski pedals in a back and forth motion. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,667 (Watterson) illustrates a machine with cross country capability in which variable resistance may be imposed to resist the movement of the respective pedals operated by the upright user. A simplified and effective resistance system is desirable for a cross country ski machine which is substantially preassembled and easily placed in a storage condition which is compact and easily restored to an operating configuration from the storage condition.